nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Altaras Kingdom
Battle of Altarus Kindgdom is the second full-scale clash following the battle of the Kindgom of Fenn in the war between Japan and Parpaldia Empire. Offensives The first attack was on the wyvern lord on the patrol. The Kongo-class destroyer Kirishima fired its gun, shooting down the wyvern lord cavalry without saying to report to the Papaldia Empire’s Altarus forces. Then, it had also hit the five patrol 30-gun and 50-gun ships-of-the-line. Twenty 80-gun and 100-gun ships-of-the-line anchored at the Le Brias port were all blasted due to the cannon fire of the Japan Second Maritime Self-Defense Forces. By the time the Parpardia side began preparing for battle, all naval forces were lost. Parpaldia’s military bases and land forces were also destroyed by F-2 aircraft bombing from the airport in the Principality of Kua Toine. In a record short time of 20 minutes from the start of the battle, the Parpardia Empire army stationed in Altarus will be annihilated. Approximately an hour later, two dragon knight Denis and Sheo of belonging wyvern overload rush the west of the Kingdom of Altarus about 240 km from the state-of-the-art dragon carrier Palkimaera, they found the ship-of-the-line wreckages and saw that the imperial military base had been completely demolished. And in the morning, the underground organization of the Kingdom of Altarus, who had been informed of the operation date by encryption, was uprising all at once. Altarus Island will return to the hands of the Altarus as independence. Parpardia Empire on the Altarus governing board, which lost its strength, surrendered, but most of the government officials were sentenced to private imprisonment in the hands of the Altarus Kingdom who were angry with oppression. Aftermath At this time, the Parpardia imperial soldiers reported to their home country that they were attacking the flying machine before they were annihilated. To the best of their knowledge, only Mu and the Holy Mythical Empire can make flying machines in this world. Of these two countries, only Mu has diplomatic relations with Japan. For this reason, the Parpardia’s Imperial country has a suspicion that Mu is behind Japan and that a proxy war is set up against the Parpardia Empire. Since the Papaldia Empire has confirmed Mu’s involvement, in order to make sure the department officials maintain aerial superiority, the military need to secure the appropriate budget from the finance department in order to mass-produce wyvern orverlords. By the emperor Ludius’ order, the Papaldia Empire was preparing and aiming to recapture the Kingdom of Altarus and once again turn it into imperial territory with largest army and fleet forces on the Esthirant’s port, south of the capital, at the largest port in the Third Civilization, hundreds of ships-of-the-line. The empire, which believed Japan was using weapons from Mu, began fortifying the base in order to absolutely prevent the capital Esthirant from being invaded. The suspicion was further strengthened in late July when the government of the Second Civilization superpower Mu ordered their Mu citizens to evacuate Parpardia Empire. The department heads and officials of the Parpardia Empire calls on Mu's ambassador Mugei and asks to explain the truth of the matter. However, of course, it is only an appeal from the Mu side, and while stunning the imperial consideration of the imperial country, he denies his own involvement and explains Japan's true power. Concerning deportation, “as a result of investigation, it is judged that Japan's national power exceeds the Holy Mythical Empire”, “Since Parpardia Empire has declared an annihilation war against Japan, there is a possibility that Esthirant will be turned into ash." There were numerous opportunities to witness Japan’s national power for themselves. For the first time, the upper part of the Parpardia Empire knew that they was in a war with a Japan’s national power with a very advanced scientific civilization, not a civilized country, and that their country was in danger of being a dead country. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles